The Player Gets Played
by LilliabellaMichelle
Summary: Clary, Maia, and Isabelle are the Queens of Idris Shadowhunter Academy. They are also the school players. Clary ranks at the top. When a new student arrives, she thinks she has a new victim. He's also a player but doesn't want to give up his title. As they dance around each other will feelings blossom? Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.
1. New Student

CPOV:

I enter the school building looking my best as usual. My name is Clarissa (Clary) Fray and I am one of the Queen Bees of the school. Idris Shadowhunter Acadamy is a large school. There are at least a million students here. Maybe more. And they have 3 Queens. Well, we all have different statuses but we rank the highest. I am the Queen. My best friend, Isabelle (Iz, Izzy) Lightwood, is the Princess. Maia Roberts, our other friend, is the Duchess. We have no kings or princes or dukes. We only rule. Girls only. And everyone listens to us. We are some of the richest people in school. You can tell who's the richest through our rankings.

Izzy and Maia immediately meet by my locker. Izzy compliments me on my outfit. I'm wearing a Plein Sud Strapless Top- black, a Sally Ruffle Broderie Anglais Mini Skirt- black, Burberry Metallic Trench High Heel Sandals, and carrying a Christian Louboutin Mini Loubi Lula Clutch in satin. This is one of my favorite outfits. Maia is wearing something so much simpler. Skinny jeans and a green top. Izzy is wearing a black dress, black heels, her red pendant she never takes off, mascara, Versage Bright Crystal perfume, ruby red lipstick, and carrying a Christian Louboutin clutch.

I get out my math book and we head to the other girls' lockers to get their books. After we get our books we go to homeroom. The bell rings and we sit in our desks. We're always right on time. Iz starts the conversation first. "Remember how we got a few new students the other week? Since last week was the first week we were supposed to get all of our new students, right?" We nod our head in agreement. She continues. "Well, there is a new student. And apparently he's hot. I only caught a glimpse of him this morning. But damn. If I couldn't date him, he'd make a good one night stand." She licks her lips. "Must be sexy." I say. She nods enthusiastically.

Students start filing in. Guys gape at us and we give the occassional wink or smirk to the hot ones. We have a good deal of hot guys actually so its rather fun. There is Jordan Kyle, Jonathan (Jon) Morgenstern, Sebastian Verlac, Sebastian (Seb) Morgenstern, William (Will) Herondale, James (Jem) Carstairs, Gabriel Lightwood (Izzy's cousin), Gideon Lightwood (Gabriel's older brother), Alexander (Alec, Izzy's gay older brother by 4 minutes) Lightwood, Magnus Bane (Alec's boyfriend who is bi), Nathaniel (Nate) Gray, and Meliorn Fey. And apparently a new guy. Simon Lewis is also cute but I wouldn't call him hot. Izzy does though.

Everyone sits in their seats and the tardy bell rings. The teacher, Amatis Herondale (married to Will's Uncle Stephen for 3 weeks), stands in front of the class and tells everyone to shut up. "Shut up! We have a new student in our class. I want all of you on your best behavior. Especially you three." She points as us. We give her our innocent and confused look. She sighs. "The only available desk is beside you, . Please, don't behave badly or I will have to call your father. Like last time." She says. I smirk. There's a knock on the door and the door opens. A very sexy, godlike boy steps into the room. He has gold hair, gold eyes, and skin so tan it looks gold. Damn, he's a golden god. Izzy wasn't kidding. I look at him from his toes to his head. He's well built and looks like he works out often. Perfect. Just my type.

"Everyone, this is Jace Wayland. Jace, you may take a seat over there by Clarissa. She's the one with red hair." She goes to the board and writes down instructions that no one pays attention to as Jace looks for his seat. Some sluts are drooling over him. He smirks at them and they look ready to jump him right then and there. The guys look ready to kill him. I probably don't look much different. This is my turf. There can only be one player and that is me. He sits beside me and flashes me a perfect smile. I glare back. I lean in close and whisper in his ear. "This is my turf. I am the Queen of this school. I rule here. I'm the player. There are no more players here except Maia and Isabelle. You don't have a choice. Find your own spot and rule it, but this is my land. Always has been, always will." Then I lean back and see his shocked face. He looks at me and nods his head but I see that he's lying. Looks like there is a new victim for the player. Because on my turf, I get all my victims.


	2. Invitation

CPOV:

After class we go through the same boring routine we've been going through since last week. But Jace is there. So it's somewhat different. All the girls are fawning over him. Except for us players. In English, the class I'm in right now, he is sitting by Kaelie Truix, Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn, and Seelie Queen. They're all over him. They all look around making sure the teacher, Luke Garroway (my mom's boyfriend/best friend), doesn't notice. He's absorbed in a book. They glance around the room a little longer. Glaring at anyone who looks at them too long. Then they look over at me. I give them a glare that sends them cowering. They sit back in their seats and pretend to read. Jace looks at me and smirks. I wink. The bell rings. I jump out of my seat and head to my locker.

I put up my books and grab my purse. I go to the cafeteria and meet the girls at our usual table. Izzy is sitting on the table, Maia is getting some guys to get us some salads, and I am popping my hips just a bit as I walk for all the good looking guys. I can feel their stares. When I sit beside Izzy I put on some lip gloss. She looks at it and takes it. "I bought this for you specifically for one night stands. It is clearly not night." She says and laughs. I laugh too and steal it back. "Ok, ok. But maybe I can get lucky tonight." I say. I look around the cafeteria while Maia comes to sit beside us. "Looking for anyone specific, Clare?" She asks me. "Jace Wayland. There can only be a few players in this school. This is our turf. I may be the biggest player but I'm willing to share my title with you girls. You're like my sisters!" I exaggerate. Maia chuckles and says with the most serious expression, "We are not your bitches." We burst into a fit of giggles.

"Maybe not, but Clary has a new victim apparently. Whatever this little bitch wants, she usually gets. And I do mean little. You're super short and a bitch. I make my point." Izzy says. I stick my tongue out at her. Simon, Jordan, and Meliorn return with our salads. We thank them and tell them to go away. We eat our salads making small talk. "Ok, everyone is going to Pandemonium on Friday. Clary, you can tell Jace that and you two can hook up there." Isabelle says. I give her a look of horror. Maia laughs. "Izzy, she looks like you just suggested that she go skinny dipping with ." Maia says inbetween laughs. "No! I will not hook up with him after only four days. I refuse. I am a classier player than that." I retort with my head held high. I toss my hair and we are a chorus of giggles. Suddenly, Iz and Maia get quiet and look past me. I turn around and see Jace looking at me. He looks me in the eyes and moves his head towards the hall. I get up and excuse myself.

I walk out into the hall and Jace follows. I lean against the lockers and check him out. He notices me checking him out and chuckles. "Like what you see, Red?" He asks. I smirk. "Very much." I answer. He comes closer to me and stands right in front of me. "I heard there's a party at the Pandemonium club on Friday." He says. His breath is minty. Just saying. "That's right. I go there all the time. Why? What do you have up your sleave, Wayland?" I question. He leans over and puts a hand on the lockers to keep him steady. "I want to take you there as my date." He nearly whispers.

Hmm... If I went with Jace, I could have a new victim but new reputation all in one night. I guess as long as I don't sleep with him, everything will be fine. "Alright." I breathe out. He backs up some. "But remember, every player has their turf. Mine is the school and Pandemonium. Don't expect me to stay by your side. I love to play the field." I wink and kiss his cheek then go back in the cafeteria. I sit by my friends and they look at me expectantly. I tell them I'm going with Jace to Pandemonium. They instantly start talking about our outfits and what we should/should not drink. Just before the bell rings, Jace comes over to our table. He brings everyone's eyes with him. He leans over and whispers in my ear, "I like playing the field too, but princess, how 'bout we try playing other players? You and me." He leaves as soon as I nod my head. I'm so going to go for this like it's a new art set filled with metallic paints.


	3. Can't Wait For Wednesday

JPOV:

I want to know her better. Clarissa Fray. According to some blonde girl (Kylie?) she's the school slut and every guy wants her. She has many one night stands and she rules the school. Guys follow her all day and everything. The blonde girl also said that Clarissa's friends, Isabelle and Maia, rule the school with her. They go to the club Pandemonium and pick up sad saps and give them a good night. Then leave them to mend their broken hearts.

No one knows when this started, just that nothing will stop Clary and her friends. Apparently, her dad is rich or something. Apparently, Isabelle, Clary, and Maia are all rich. The richest in the school. This morning I saw Clary and Isabelle dressed like super models. Clary took my breath away. She was wearing a short skirt that showed off her legs and her entire outfit was black which made her fiery red head, redder. She was gorgeous. But she is determined to be the main player at this school. At lunch I gave a suggestion. She agreed to it surprisingly. We are going to Pandemonium together on Friday. The majority of the school's going. I don't know why. I just know that they are. Clary and I are going to play a little game.

We are going to mess around with each other. The players are gonna play the other players. I want to see how well she does under pressure. I think it'll be fun.

IPOV:

I already have everyone's outfits planned out. Clary, Maia, and I are going to wear black dresses with just a touch of gold. I think it'll look perfect. Our hair will be curled and we'll look hot. Jace will be all over Clary. Although, I think that's part of the reason she's going with him. You never know with her. She just likes playing the field. I hope Jace doesn't hurt her. She's been hurt too much. Yes, the player has been hurt. How do you think she became a player. I hope Jace is the one. If he's the one, Clary can finally be happy with someone. She deserves it.

MPOV:

In science, Izzy will not shut up about our outfits and Clary's "date." I roll my eyes. glances at us but I pretend like I'm taking notes. He doesn't really care what we do as long as we have the notes from the board. I finished copying the notes ages ago. I start doodling on my notebook as Izzy drones on and on. She flaps her hands in the air a few times and gestures wildly. Then she looks at my notebook and freezes. She steals my notebook, making my pen fall onto the floor. I reach to get my pen and Izzy giggles. Oh boy. What the hell did I write?

"Maia's got a crush! Maia's got a crush!" Iz says in a sing-song voice. "No, I don't." I huff. She shows me what I drew on my notebook. It is a bunch of little hearts and hearts with my name and Jordan's. I snatch my notebook back and blush. "Oh, shut up." I mumble to her. She laughs. She won't forget this. The bad thing about me liking Jordan: he'll never like me back.

CPOV:

As soon as school is over, I drag Izzy and Maia to my car. My Mercedes is my angel and very few people are allowed to ride in it. I start up my car and Izzy turns on the radio. C'mon by Ke$ha is on. We start singing along attracting some stares as we leave the parking lot.

Saw you leaning against that old record machine  
Saw the name of your band written on the marquee  
It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy  
Yeah we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy

Feeling like I'm a high schooler  
Sipping on a warm wine cooler  
Hot 'cause the party don't stop  
I'm in a crop top  
Like I'm working at hooters  
We been keeping it PG  
But I wanna get a little frisky  
Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop  
Let me set you free

C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar  
Steal some bubblegum from the corner Maxi-Mart  
Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark  
Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark

Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger  
Sipping on a warm Budweiser  
Touch me and give me that rush  
Better pack a toothbrush  
Gonna pull an all-nighter  
We been keeping it kosher  
But I wanna get it on for sure  
Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop  
Baby don't be scared

C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

I don't wanna go to sleep  
I wanna stay up all night  
I wanna just screw around  
I don't wanna think about  
What's gonna be after this  
I wanna just live right now

I don't wanna go to sleep  
I wanna stay up all night  
I wanna just screw around  
I don't wanna think about  
What's gonna be after this  
I wanna just live right now

(C'mon)

C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

We finish singing along just as we stop at Starbucks. Maia hops out and gets herself a Mocha Frappe, grabs Iz a Caramel Latte, and gets me some black coffee. While Maia's in the cafe, Iz fills me in on science class. "Um, Iz, you hate school. And science. So why are you talking about science class?" I interrupt her. She huffs. "I'm talking about what happened in science. Maia has a crush. On Jordan." She says. I smile. "Jordan Kyle? That Jordan? The Jordan that can sing, Jordan?" I ask excitedly. She nods her head rapidly. "He is pretty hot. And perfect for Maia!" I exclaim. Iz nods her head again. Then I can see a lightbulb go off in her head. Uh oh. "Iz, you can not be matchmaker again. Last time you tried that, the girl ran as fast as Alec does when you say you're going to cook." I tell her with full seriousness. She swats my arm and laughs a bit. I notice Maia coming out of the cafe so I tell Iz to be normal. "Whatever, Clare."

Maia hops in the car and gives us our drinks. We start talking about Izzy's idea for our outfits for Pandemonium on the way to my house. She thinks we should all wear black. I start arguing and saying we should all wear purple. Maia, basically hating that color jumps in and says that we should wear creme colored dresses or skirts. Izzy, never to be outdone when it comes to fashion, says that we are going to wear black and that is final. She then says, "I also have our dates planned out. I will ask Simon to go with me. Maia will ask Jordan and if you don't, Maia Roberts, I will ask him for you." Maia freezes at the horror but then nods her head. Iz continues, "And Clary will go with Jace. It's all settled. Now, I just need to figure out some music to tell the DJ to play on Friday." Iz always has a few special songs she has the DJ mix in while we're at Pandemonium. This is going to be exciting. Oh, boy.

When we reach my house we go to my room and say hi to my mom in her art studio. The doorbell rings right when we reach my room. Or in Izzy's case, my closet. "I'll get it, Mom!" I shout to her down the hall. I bet it's Luke. They're supposed to go on a date tonight. I open the door and see tawny eyes staring into my green ones. "Jace?" I ask. He nods his head. "Hello, Clary." He says. I give him a look of confusion. "How do you know where I live?" I ask him. "I live right across the street from you." I look down and roll my eyes. Of course he does. "And?" I ask. "I wanted to ask you out for dinner on Wednesday." He says as he produces a rose. Hmm.. I can get to know him better. But I would have to suffer one of Izzy's make-overs. I guess I can endure the pain. "Alright." I say. He hands me the rose. I see a small slip of paper in the center of the rose. "I'll see you later, Clarissa." He says and walks away. I smile and smell the rose. As soon as I see him cross the road, I take out the paper.

**1-337-648-9736 I'll text you. **_**Jace**_

His phone number. I take out my phone and put in his number. I head up to my room and tell Izzy and Maia what happened. And where he lives. They go all fangirl-y on me. They start jumping and squealing and laughing. Soon I'm doing the same. My mom comes in ten minutes later to tell us to settle down and that she's about to get ready to go over to Luke's.

"I can't wait for Wednesday." Wait, what did I just say? Izzy and Maia gape at me and squeal some more. Just quieter this time. "Wait, did I say that aloud?" I ask them. They nod their heads. Apparently, I can't wait for Wednesday. Don't fall for him, Clary. Don't. I tell myself this over and over before I decide not to get too close to him. He's just a victim in the game. Nothing more. The rest of the day is spent with Izzy picking our outfits, watching Star Wars, which Izzy seems to like, and looking through gossip magazines. Wednesday can't come sooner.


	4. Author's Note

A/N: I have a link for Clary & Isabelle's outfits from school on my profile. I'm going to put the Pandemonium outfits & dinner outfit soon. Once I reach those chapters I will post them. Enjoy! And can someone help me come up with a name for all of my readers? Please.

~Lila Belle


	5. Astonishment & Remembrance

**A/N: A reviewer mentioned to me that my author's note before this chapter was a little annoying. I don't find your words harsh and I understand your pet peeve about author's notes. That is somewhat a pet peeve of mine too. There are just things I tend to forget to mention because I get caught up in my story. Sorry. But keep reading and reviewing.**

CPOV:

Today, Tuesday, nothing interesting has really happened so far. Then in the middle of English I remember that we have cheerleading/dance team try outs today. I am usually the captain but last year I was preoccupied with swimming and someone else got to be captain. This year, I _will_ be on top. The coaches always pick the captains based on how well they do at try outs. For four years, in every sport I've ever done I have been captain. People seem to like me. Or my dad's money. I really don't care which. I have two friends. My best friends. They're all I need.

As soon as English ends, we go to P.E. The coach, Mrs. Imogen, tells everyone to get in the bleachers. We all go sit. All the girls go on one side and the boys on the other. I wonder what she needs to tell us. She never makes us sit in the bleachers unless she has something to tell us. She looks around the gym and points to Kaelie and Seelie Queen. "Go get the tumbling mats. And Ms. Penhallow, go get the hula hoops. Mr. Santiago, go get the jump ropes and Mr. Kyle go get the stereo set up." She orders. Aline comes back with the hula hoops instantly. Jordan starts setting up the radio and Raphael gets the jump ropes. It takes five minutes before Mrs. Imogen sends someone to help the girls. They all come out and the two girls are struggling while the other seems to be pulling the mat with no effort.

After everything is set up, Mrs. Imogen calls some random names. "Wayland, Fray, Blackthorn, Lightwood, both of you, and Kyle. Fray, you are to work on the tumbling mats. Blackthorn, you are to attempt to teach the boys how to jump rope. Ms. Lightwood, you can hula hoop or spot Ms. Fray. I want the rest of you to watch them. Mr. Santiago, please press play on the stereo." Mrs. Imogen moves out of the way and Raphael presses play on the stereo. She's always calling us by our last names. I don't know why. Iz starts hula hooping, the boys start jump roping, Helen then starts hula hooping cause the boys get it. Mrs. Imogen looks at me and that is my signal to start. I see her whisper something to Raphael and the music changes to music I used to cheer to. I smile.

I start cheering and I'm singing along. It's my song. _My_ song. I wrote it, sang a demo of it, and sent it to my dad and he had someone produce it. I sang some other songs but this is the one I love. As I sing, I do backflips, front flips, toe touches, the splits, and cartwheels. I am having the time of my life.

"I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)  
I've forgotten what im worth (for 24 hours)  
Said that you'd be here last night

I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)  
Clean up this mess i've been put in (for 48 hours)  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
I'm guessing you can't always win

I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

I'm not so trustful with my friends  
I'm on the road alone again  
I guess im tired of giving in

I'm sick of wishing you were near  
You've gone your way, you've made it clear  
Why do I feel you everywhere?  
Why do I feel this everywhere?

I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

Don't wanna spend my time  
Watching the world go by  
I think I'd rather die  
And I dont got a plan  
Don't wanna justify  
To stay where I stand  
Something I won't deny

I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone

24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours"

As soon as the song ends I finish off with the splits. I am breathing fast and Mrs. Imogen is looking at me in admiration. "Clarissa, you are the captain of the cheerleading and dance team. That was some of the best cheerleading I've seen in ten years." She says. I smile. I look at Jace and he's gaping. He realizes he's gaping and closes his mouth. In the bleachers some girls who wanted to make captain are flipping me off. I roll my eyes at them. I look back at Jace to find him looking at me. I smirk. I am on top. As always. P.E. ends within another hour. After P.E., I help Mrs. Imogen hold the try outs. Izzy is co-captain. Maia is on the team and will fill in for either of us. After Maia made the team, Kaelie (NOOO!), Aline (eh.), Seelie (NNOOOO!), Camille (she's a nice enough person.), Tessa (I want to know her better. She's pretty cool.), and Jessamine (snobby bitch.) made the team. I decided on some of them like Camille, Tessa, Aline, Maia, and Izzy. Mrs. Imogen decided on the others.

When I go to get in my car I remember that I left my phone in the gym. As I head toward the door, someone stops me. "Looking for this?" My phone is held up near my  
face. "Thanks, Jace. Now, I'll see you tomorrow." I say and turn around. "Not just yet." He says. My heart starts racing. What if he's just like- NO DON'T THINK ABOUT IT, CLARY! I tell myself. I slowly turn around. "Why not?" I ask. "Because, I want to give you a compliment." He says. Phew. At least he's not going to do anything other than that. "You cheer and sing well." He says. "Thanks for the compliment. And glad I could astonish you. Now, I must be going. I need to run a few errands before I get home and I have to be home half an hour before dinner." I say. He nods his head. I run to my car and text Mom telling her I'll be late. She tells me to be careful and hurry. She knows where I'm going. She has known about it since she found me there crying.

And that is what I'm going to do. Cry. Cause the past has come rushing back to me.

**A/N: What do you think happened to Clary? Give me reviews! **


	6. The Sad Truth

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I just love reviews! **

CPOV:

I enter the house at half past eight. Dinner started at 7:30. I wipe my eyes to make sure there is no evidence I have been crying. I enter my dining room to see a few extra people I don't recognize. I see Luke, Mom, Maryse Lightwood (Izzy's mom), Brother Jeremiah (A well respected doctor), Jonathan Morgenstern, Seb Morgenstern, Sebastian Verlac, Jia Pennhallow (Aline's mom & Sebastian's aunt), Patrick Pennhallow (Jia's husband), Robert Lightwood (Maryse's husband), Jace Wayland, and some other man that I don't recognize. I slowly walk into the room. Everyone quiets down and looks at me. I stand rigid still. I notice that the unrecognizable man has a badge. Police. He slowly approached me. "I'm Detective Malachi. I came here hoping you would be here to hear our latest update. We had to call in some others as you can see." He says while gesturing to the many people in my kitchen.

"Clarissa. Sit. Now." My mother says in the strictest tone I have ever heard her use. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch. Everyone comes out of the kitchen into the living room and spreads out. Jace sits on my right and is rather tense. Sebastian, on my left, and just as tense. I look up as a shadow passes in front of me. Seb and Jon are behind us and just like the boys beside me, are tense. I instantly tense up, expecting the worse. My mom sits down shakily and Luke sits beside her. Detective Malachi looks me in the eye then the boys. "We have found recent evidence that proves you all have the same father. Valentine Morgenstern is nowhere to be seen and is probably going to come for one of you. I suggest you call one of us immediately, or call your siblings. It also suggests that you all have the same mother. But we aren't sure, precisely. The evidence was conclusive. It seemed to convince a judge that for the time being, all of you will reside in this house. Under the care of Ms. Fray. Who the evidence says is your biological mother." Malachi finishes and is met by silence. I look at my mother and her head is hanging down.

I look at Jace, Sebastian, Seb, and Jon. They don't show any signs of caring. I, on the other hand, am pissed. I stand up. I face her and walk over to her. She lifts her head and tears are slowly brimming in her eyes as if she knows what I'm about to do. I slap her with a resounding crack. "YOU BITCH! YOU LEFT ME WITH THAT BASTARD FOR SEVEN YEARS! SEVEN! THEY NEVER CAUGHT HIM AND IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT! AND WHAT ABOUT HOW YOU ALWAYS WANT ME TO BE HAPPY?! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE TOMORROW AND NOW I CAN'T BECAUSE HE'S MY DAMN BROTHER! THIS FAMILY IS FUCKED UP!" I shout and run to my room. When my door slams I lock it and cry. I cry then I go to my Queen sized bed and grab a pillow. I scream into it. I run into my bathroom after a few minutes of screaming. I start searching.

I find it. I take it out of the box and try to find the largest vein. I slice over it, hissing in pain. As I watch the blood ooze from my wrist, I start laughing maniacally. I then cry silently and cut the other wrist. After a while I start feeling dizzy. I slowly see black specks and start falling. I'm out before I hit the floor.

BJPOV: (Brother Jeremiah)

As silent settles in the room, I barely try to breathe. Instead I look at everyone's reactions. The boys are silent and looking at the floor. Maryse and Robert look uncomfortable. Malachi looks guilty because he had to tell Clarissa the truth. Lucian is comforting a silently crying Jocelyn. Jia and Patrick stand by Maryse and Robert, silent as tombstones. After what seems like thirty minutes, I hear a heavy thump above us. "Jocelyn," I address the redhead, breaking the silence. She looks up at me. "What floor is above us?" She looks up as if thinking. "Clary's, why?" She answers in a quiet voice. "I heard a heavy thump." I explain. All the boys look up. Jocelyn goes completely pale. "Oh no." Those two words cause every boy to run for the stairs. They rush to Clarissa's room. Then I hear a lot of screaming. I run up there. "What is it?" I ask the teenagers. I am pushed into the room. I see Clarissa in a bathroom and she's on the floor with blood coming from her wrists. On the lavoratory I see a razor blade. I grab a few rags and tell Jace and Jonathan to hold pressure. They do as I say. I tell the dark haired one, Sebastian Verlac, to get Clarissa's mother. I tell the other Sebastian to get me a phone. In a matter of minutes, the ambulance pulls up. We rush her to the hospital. As we're bringing her into the Emergency Room, I see her eyes flutter. "Don't you die on me, Clarissa. Don't." I tell her.

JPOV: (Jocelyn)

This is all my fault! I pace the waiting room and I look at the boys. I sent everyone except for the children, since they are now living with me, and Luke home. Anytime I look in one of their eyes, all I see is hatred. Can they really hate me so much? I keep pacing. Soon I hear someone call my name. I rush over to the nurse. "I'm Catarina Loss. I'll be Clarissa's nurse while she's in the hospital. She is allowed to have visitors. The visiting hours are nearly done for today and she isn't conscious yet. If she is conscious tomorrow and wants visitors, I'll call. Visiting hours are from 12 p.m. to 9:45 p.m. You may come back tomorrow to check up on her. She is going to be allowed a certain number of visitors depending on her condition. I'm sorry you can not see her now." She says and hands me a card. It has her number listed and her name. It also tells me the visiting hours and the hospital name. I sigh and thank her. I leave her and head to everyone else. "She isn't yet conscious but they're allowing visitors. They want to keep her here for a little while. She can have a certain amount of visitors depending on her condition starting tomorrow. Visiting hours are almost over so we can't visit her tonight. Let's go. We can get all of your stuff tomorrow and set you up. But for now, you can sleep in the rooms you like and we'll put your stuff in there tomorrow." I tell them.

We reach the house and the boys go in and choose rooms. They all slam the doors shut. I sigh and start sobbing into Luke's shirt. We go to my room and fall asleep. Luke can't even keep the worry and nightmares away. I cry even in my sleep.

**A/N: So, what you think? And please, do not kill me. I hated making Malachi a good guy but I had to. I hope you don't want to hurt me too much. Tell me what you liked, what you hated, what you wished would've been different. And tell me what you predict will happen next. **

**~Lila Belle**


	7. Consciousness Isn't As Good As It Seems

**A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! A THOUSAND TIMES SORRY! I was sooo busy with a family thing that I didn't have time to update! I feel horrible! But, here is a new chapter. And also, for zero confusion: There are two Sebastians. If you read the previous chapter, then you understand they are BOTH related to Clary. Poor Clary, four brothers. I have two brothers & one sister. I kind of know how she feels. Sort of. Anyway, story...**

LPOV: (Luke!)

This morning, when Jocelyn and I awoke, it was rather awkward. The boys wouldn't speak. They all had coffee and ignored Jocelyn and I. I can tell that Jocelyn feels horrible. She wouldn't be like this, worried and nervous and scared, if she didn't. The boys are currently staring at the clock. There are twenty minutes left. They all look to me. Now, they decide they want my attention.

"Umm... Mr.. Graymark?" Jonathan starts off awkwardly. "Call me Luke." I cut in. He nods his head and swallows. He's nervous. Huh. Didn't think he was the type who got nervous. "Luke, can you take us to see Clary? Please?" He asks. I nod my head. I give Jocelyn a kiss on top of her head and grab my keys. The boys follow me out.

SPOV: (Seb. M.)

We all squeeze into the rather small truck. There are five men in this truck. This horribly small truck. I feel sorry for the truck. But I feel even more sorry for myself. I was going to ask Clary out next week and now I can't. And apparently she had a date with one of us today. Wow. We all have horrible luck. We got a hot chic as a sister. And she's unconscious. Or maybe by now she's conscious. I don't know. I just know that we all have a silent agreement to take care of Clary as her brothers and only her brothers. Even though three of us have crushed on her for years. We have to grow up and face the horrible truth. We have a sister who is the Queen of the school and who we all had/have a crush on. Reality sucks.

CPOV: (Clary)

I groan as I hear the monitor beep and smell the antiseptic. I hate hospitals. I have never liked them. Not once. I open my eyes and have to squint them to get used to the bright lighting. What is it with hospitals and bright lights? Don't the doctors or nurses realize the bright light is annoying and hurts the eyes? Obviously not. A nurse, that I just noticed sitting in a chair, looks at me. "I'm Catarina Loss. I'm your nurse. You're allowed to have visitors. You have some people who want to see you. Are there any certain people you want to see?" She asks kindly but in that manner where you know she's done this hundreds of times. "My brothers." I croak out. I could use with some water. "And can I have some water?" I ask her. She chuckles and nods her head. She leaves the room and soon after comes back with a glass of water and all four boys in tow. She leaves the room and silence settles over us. I burst into tears.

They all try to comfort me but through my tears all I can say is sorry. Sorry for each of them liking me and being my brothers. Sorry for leading all of them on to be hurt like this. But even more sorry that we were all raised by the same man. The same evil thing. "I'm so sorry." I keep mumbling through my cries. They say the same thing to me and only when I look up do I notice their tears too. We all sit around my hospital room crying and saying sorry. We are one sad family. Maybe being conscious isn't as good as people say it is.

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't too long. Please review and if you have any ideas please tell me! I despise getting writer's block and it means you people don't get a chapter. So, please review and send ideas! **

**~Lila Belle**


	8. Back

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've had some writer's block and I've been working on my other stories. Soo... Enjoy.**

CPOV: (Clary)

I got out of the hospital last week. It's been awkward lately. Today is my first day back at school. The boys had brought me my homework and 'get well soon' cards. I have to wear bandages on my wrists but otherwise I'm fine.

I don't feel like trying to really impress anyone today. I throw on some skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. Izzy will be pissed with me, but I don't care. All the people I would want to impress are freaking related to me! I grab my booksack, throw on some blue nikes, and swipe on some lipgloss. I go down to the kitchen and grab an apple. The guys are already there.

Luke and Mom are still in bed. Luke hasn't left my mom's side since the incident. By now, everyone at school knows that I have four brothers. And they know who they are. After I grab a cup of coffee, I head to my car. The guys follow me. We all get to school and sit in the car. "Alright, how's this going to go down?" I ask. They all look at each other then back at me. They get out of the car and wait by my door.

I sigh. I'm going to be surrounded by them for the rest of the day. And maybe for the rest of my life. I get out of the car and the guys walk right behind me all the way to the hall. The one time we split is to go to our lockers. The rest of the day is so embarrassing for me.

I have at least one brother in every class with me. In four of my ten classes, I have all of them. Isabelle and Maia haven't even had a chance to speak to me. Thank god I have cheer practice later. But sadly, we have a football team that my brothers are on. Everyone single one of them.

IPOV: (Isabelle)

Everyone knows about Clary and her brothers. I feel sorry for Clary. She was going to have a date with Jace. Poor them. And I also heard some rumors that Sebastian Morgenstern had planned to ask Clary out and now he can't. And Maia and I haven't been able to speak to Clary yet. We'll get to at cheer/dance practice though. I hope. I know that there is football practice and I also know that all four of the boys are on the team.

**After the rest of the boring school day...**

I can't wait for cheer practice! At lunch there was an announcement that the cheerleaders have a surprise. I rush over to the gym so I can get to the locker room. I put on my shorts and t-shirt with the rest of the girls. Clary comes in when I'm about to leave the room. I wait for her. "So, I heard about everything. You doing better?" I ask her.

She nods her head. "Yeah. I mean, it sucks about having all of them as my brothers, but I'm getting used to it. We're all still pissed at Mom. Luke's been staying over. The boys won't let me stay alone for five minutes." She finishes in an eyeroll and a smile. I can tell she's happy though. At least that's good.

We get outside and Mrs. Imogen gives us our uniforms. Clary, Maia, and I shriek. They're the uniforms we designed! We dance around a bit. Mrs. Imogen sends us to put them on. After changing we come out and we see the entire football team. All of their mouths drop, except Jace, Jonathan, Seb, and Sebastian's. They look at Clary and quickly look away.

Clary sees them and looks down at the ground. Uh oh. After practice, we all go over to Clary's. All of the cheerleader's usually go to the captain's house for extra practice and to hang out. It's fun. But this time, when we enter, we're told to leave. Jocelyn tells all of us cheerleaders to leave. Aw too bad. I have barely seen my best friend all day and now I still can't. Damn. Something is going on and I want to know. I'll find out. Or Clary'll tell me. I know I'll figure it out soon.

**A/N: Sorry for shortness. I still have slight writer's block. So, please review and send me ideas! **

**~Lila Belle**


End file.
